1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to a light fixture with a reversible lens and adjustable brackets for attaching the light fixture to the mounting box.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art of outdoor light fixtures, it is well known to use a clear or prismatic lens in front of a lamp, in cooperation with a reflector to project the light into desired areas.
Each lens type can be designed to yield specific light distributions. A light fixture with a prismatic lens refracts light into desired areas with a minimum of glare control factor. A fixture with a clear lens is allowed to reflect light into desired areas, displaying a maximum glare control factor. In some regions, current legislation demands a maximum glare control factor in sensitive environments.
In view of these two applications, it is desirable to provide a lens which can be configured to either application rather than requiring that the lens be changed in order to change the configuration.
Similarly, it is known in the prior art to use reflectors in a light fixture to achieve particular light distribution patterns. However, the changing of reflectors to change the light distribution pattern has been difficult and required substantial alteration of the light fixture.
Moreover, in the prior art, lenses of light fixtures have been susceptible to breakage during installation because the lens could easily be dropped prior to complete installation.
Additionally, in the prior art, lenses of light fixtures have been particularly adapted to a specific light fixture, with very little ability to use a single lens for variations of light fixtures.